


Все говорят, что я в тебя влюблён

by Gerty_me



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerty_me/pseuds/Gerty_me
Summary: Все вокруг уверены, что Максвелл влюблён в Дориана...





	

Чем Максвеллу нравился Запретный оазис, так это водопадами. Он вечность мог бы любоваться кристально чистой водой, срывающейся со скал и разбивающейся о камни. Вот как сейчас. Его созерцание никак не связано с купающимся Дорианом.

– Ты пялишься, – сказал подсевший к нему Варрик. – И он это знает.

– Я люблю смотреть на воду, – возразил Максвелл. – Дориан любит купаться. Мы просто совпали по времени в своих желаниях.

– Конечно. – Варрик кивнул. – Я так и думал. А ещё ты влюблён.

– Не придумывай себе то, чего нет. Это всё твоя писательская фантазия виновата, – попенял ему Максвелл. – Я просто смотрю на воду.

– Как скажешь. – Варрик недоверчиво хмыкнул.

Что-то Максвеллу подсказывало, что он не убедил проницательного гнома. Почему все вокруг считали, что он влюблён в Дориана? Это немного бесило, если честно.

– Все говорят, что я в тебя влюблён, – пожаловался он Дориану вечером. Тот сидел у самого костра и пытался читать в его свете книгу, а Максвелл ошивался рядом и откровенно скучал. Все уже давно разошлись по палаткам, только караульные замерли на камнях, охраняя покой и сон солдат Инквизитора.

– Какая наглость, – согласился Дориан, не отрывая глаз от книги. – Интересно, с чего бы это.

– Я слышу в твоих словах сарказм. – Максвелл, до этого бродивший вокруг костра и от нечего делать подбрасывающий туда веточки, теперь присел рядом. – Неужели они не понимают, что мы просто хорошие друзья?

– Я думаю, этот вопрос ты должен задавать не мне. – Дориан перелистнул страницу. – Если тебя смущает, злит, вводит в замешательство такое мнение окружающих, может, мы начнём дружить чуть менее плотно?

– Может, – согласился Максвелл. – Пойдём спать? Я устал, а завтра вставать рано.

– И для начала, – Дориан с оттенком усталой обречённости во взгляде закрыл книгу. Понял, видимо, что дочитать ему не удастся. – Может, ты всё-таки будешь спать в своей палатке один, как положено Инквизитору, а не делить её со мной? А Варрику и Соласу придётся потесниться, чтобы уместить прекрасного меня.

– Глупости, – фыркнул Максвелл, хватая Дориана за руку и заставляя подняться. – Здесь холодные ночи, а ты мёрзнешь. Моё одеяло самое тёплое и лёгкое, и к тому же мне скучно спать одному.

– Ты даже не осознаёшь, как это звучит, да? – Дориан улыбнулся и последовал за Инквизитором в его большую и удобную палатку. – Иначе ведь ты не отстанешь.

Максвелл задёрнул полог, скинул куртку и сапоги и улёгся позади Дориана, устраивая руку у него на животе.

– К тому же, – прошептал он, пока Дориан заворачивал их в одеяло наподобие сырного рулета, – ни к чему таскать ещё одну палатку, когда в моей спокойно помещаются два человека.

– Аматус, бесишь! – фыркнул Дориан, накрывая своей рукой руку Инквизитора.

– Вообще-то прозвучало, как оскорбление, – пробурчал Максвелл. – Я уверен, что это какое-нибудь грязное тевинтерское ругательство, ты просто не хочешь говорить, что оно означает.

– Ты, кажется, хотел спать, – заметил Дориан и замолчал. Его дыхание стало тихим и размеренным; он, наверное, всё-таки заснул. Максвелл на пробу подул ему на затылок – никакой реакции. Он крепче прижал к себе Дориана, решив, что о природе их дружбы и о том, чтобы общаться чуть меньше, подумает завтра.

«Завтра» времени на раздумья им не оставило совсем. Максвелл нашёл-таки эту треклятую пещеру Соласан, а в ней – множество дверей, которые необходимо было открыть. Пришлось гонять обратно в лагерь за загадочными осколками, потом писать письмо Лелиане, чтобы она прислала остальные осколки, хранящиеся в Скайхолде, потом снова возвращаться в пещеру, чтобы открыть хотя бы парочку дверей и узнать, что за тайны были за ними сокрыты. Так что к вечеру вся группа вернулась в лагерь без сил. Дориан, конечно же, полез купаться в водопад, пока солнце не зашло окончательно за горы, Максвелл, конечно же, уселся на камень любоваться этим самым водопадом, и немного – Дорианом. Максвелл не был ханжой, и мог признать, что человек красив, даже если этот человек – мужчина. У Дориана были красивые глаза – серебристые, с поволокой, в обрамлении длиннющих загибающихся ресниц. Полные губы, сильные плечи, длинное тело, гибкие руки, крепкие бёдра, ровная спина…

У Дориана была родинка на виске.

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Максвелл пялился.

– Аматус, – Дориан вышел из-под струй воды, встряхнул головой. – Ты бы помылся. От тебя несёт пауками, а мне ещё с тобой спать.

– Снова ругаешься. – Максвелл скинул сапоги, потом поднялся с камня и быстро разделся. Становилось прохладно, кожа покрылась мурашками, он спешно вошёл в озеро и нырнул с головой. Проплыл немного под водой, вынырнул и встал. Вода обжигала. Максвелл не представлял, как Дориан мог наслаждаться леденящим холодом озера и при этом мёрзнуть по ночам. Вода в озере едва ли доходила до живота взрослому человеку: заплыв устроить не удастся, а поплескаться можно. Дориан вернулся под падающие со скал струи и теперь пальцами пытался промыть свои густые волосы. Максвелл растёр руками плечи и грудь, пах и ноги, взъерошил волосы на голове – вот и помылся.

– Пойдём! – крикнул он громко, чтобы Дориан услышал его за шумом воды. – А то простынешь.

Дориан демонстративно повернулся к нему спиной.

Ладно, придётся действовать силой.

Максвелл подошёл к нему, взял за плечи и потянул на себя.

– Или ты идёшь сам, или я несу тебя на руках, – заявил Максвелл решительно. – Я уже яйца себе отморозил.

– Сочувствую твоим яйцам, – сказал Дориан таким тоном, что сразу ясно – ни хрена он не сочувствовал. И вылез из воды только по той причине, что в противном случае Максвелл достал бы его своим нытьём. Дориан долго растирался полотенцем. Его кожа в закатных лучах отливала бронзой. Максвелл просто отряхнулся, как собака, натянул на себя бельё и штаны, а рубаху и куртку перекинул через руку.

Дориан подошёл к нему и начал полотенцем вытирать капли воды с груди Максвелла.

– Иногда мне кажется, что тебя растили где-то в хлеву. Меньше всего ты похож на аристократа.

– А как же мой точёный профиль? – ухмыльнулся Максвелл, приподнимая одну бровь. – Вполне себе аристократический нос. – Он повернулся к Дориану боком, чтобы тот мог оценить великолепный абрис его лица.

– Разве что…

Дориан обошёл Максвелла и теперь принялся вытирать ему спину. Движения были мягкими и плавными, и, вынужденно признался себе Максвелл, волнующими. Во всём виновато его долгое воздержание, точно. В конце концов, в этих бесконечных изматывающих походах времени и сил на плотские утехи совсем не оставалось. Надо будет по прибытии в Скайхолд как-то снять напряжение. Слава Создателю, Дориан закончил вытирать Максвеллу спину, кинул полотенце ему на плечи, а сам пошёл одеваться. Максвелл намеренно отвёл взгляд. Пока он в состоянии лёгкого возбуждения, любое тело покажется ему соблазнительным, даже мужское. Члену ведь не объяснишь, что целовать Максвелл предпочитает всё-таки девушек.

В Скайхолд они вернулись через две недели. Жозефина встретила их на мосту, не дала Инквизитору ни переодеться, ни искупаться, ни хотя бы закинуть в рот чего-нибудь съедобного: сыра, вина, пару виноградин.

– Милорд! – воскликнула она, как только Максвелл спешился. – Дело не требует отлагательств! Мы и так слишком долго вас ждали.

Максвелл тоскливо посмотрел вслед друзьям, которые один за другим скрылись за дверями главного зала. Дориан даже не оглянулся, не послал сочувствующего взгляда. Инквизитор повернулся к советнице и устало улыбнулся.

– Слушаю.

– Это не займёт много времени, милорд. – Жозефина всучила ему рукописную книгу и двинулась в сторону крепости. Максвелл кое-как приноровился к её семенящим шажкам. – Бал в Халамширалле очень скоро. Мне не надо вам напоминать, как важно присутствие Инквизиции на балу. У нас есть семь приглашений от герцога Гаспара – оптимальное число. Большее количество будет похоже на военное вторжение, меньшее – на неуважение ко Двору. Мне нужно знать, кого вы возьмёте с собой, чтобы заказать пошив парадных мундиров и назначить уроки танцев. Конечно, на балу должны присутствовать все советники. Вместе с вами это уже четыре человека. С Дорианом пять. Вам осталось назвать только двоих.

Максвелл зацепился за имя друга.

– Дориан? – переспросил он. – Почему Дориан?

– Потому что вы всегда его берёте с собой, куда бы не направлялись, – заметила Жозефина. – Не отвлекайтесь, милорд. Мне нужно ещё два имени.

Максвелл задумался. Все считают, что он не может и дня прожить без Дориана. Возможно, им действительно стоило дружить чуть менее плотно, по меткому выражению тевинтерца. И лучше начать прямо сейчас.

– Нет, – покачал головой Инквизитор. – Не Дориан. Сэра, Кассандра и мадам Вивьен.

– Это… неожиданно. – Жозефина внесла поправки в свои записи, и потом подняла глаза на Инквизитора. – Вам следует изучить Игру, милорд, и свод правил поведения на императорском балу. – Жозефина постучала пальцем по книге, которую Максвелл прижимал к груди. – Если потребуется консультация, я всегда к вашим услугам.

Они как раз дошли до главного зала, где и расстались. Максвелл распорядился принести ему в купальни чистую одежду, сам отдал в кузницу оружие и доспехи, там же бросил книгу правил – потом заберёт. Остался в одних штанах и рубахе. И в таком непотребном виде прошествовал до купален.

Конечно, всю горячую воду почти истратили.

Варрик растирал мохнатую грудь полотенцем, Бык вовсе уже ушёл – не любил долго мыться. В персональной инквизиторской ванне лежал Дориан, и, кажется, спал. Ну что ты будешь с ним делать.

– Вода хоть осталась? – Максвелл обречённо поглядел по сторонам.

– Тебе хватит, аматус, – раздался голос Дориана. Не спал всё-таки, всё слышал.

– Хватит, хватит, – подтвердил Варрик. – Ну, я пошёл, а вы развлекайтесь. Могу сказать на выходе, чтобы вас никто не беспокоил. – Он заговорщицки подмигнул Максвеллу и скрылся в дверях.

– Это ни к чему! – крикнул Максвелл ему вслед. Хотя вряд ли гном его услышал.

Дориан встал в ванной в полный рост, во всём своём великолепии. У него стоял, да ещё как! Максвелл сглотнул внезапно собравшуюся слюну и усилием воли отвёл взгляд. Хорошо, что он не успел раздеться, а рубаха навыпуск скрывала его явное возбуждение. Определённо, сегодня вечером он снимет себе девушку на ночь. К сожалению, он не мог всё время стоять и пялиться в стену, это выглядело бы жалко и нелогично. Максвелл пытался прислушаться, чтобы понять, оделся ли Дориан или ещё нет, но по доносящимся шорохам нельзя было понять, что же он делает.

– Аматус… – Раздался хриплый голос. Слишком низкий для Дориана, и всё же это был он. Больше в купальне никого не было. К тому же ругался на тевине тоже только Дориан.

Максвелл дёрнулся, будто его насквозь прошили разряды молний, посмотрел на Дориана и застыл с открытым ртом. Воздух с шумом покинул его лёгкие. Дориан ласкал себя. Водил кулаком вверх-вниз по члену, смотрел на Максвелла чёрными глазами. Его грудь вздымалась и опускалась, яйца поджались.

– Иди ко мне.

Максвелл сбежал. Позорно сбежал в собственную спальню, возбуждённый член мешался в штанах. Максвелл в два счёта избавился от напряжения, испачканную руку вытер о носовой платок, платок выбросил с балкона. Перед глазами маячил обнажённый Дориан, тяжело дышащий, с капельками воды на груди и бёдрах, с рукой на собственном члене. Эта картина не желала уходить, даже когда возбуждение спало.

Максвеллу и раньше снился Дориан, снилось, как они целовались и гладили друг друга. Он просыпался со стояком, быстро отмахивался от ненужных видений. Сны – они и есть сны, он их не контролирует, а значит, он не виноват. За все недолгие годы своей сознательной жизни Максвелл ни разу не видел, чтобы мужчина встречался с мужчиной. И собственные фантазии старательно скрывал даже от самого себя. И всё было бы ничего, если бы Дориан не переступил черту, за которой фантазии вполне могли оказаться реальностью. Это всё было сложно, ни ко времени и ни к месту, и Максвелл не хотел об этом думать, иначе ему пришлось бы принимать решения, а он боялся любого исхода.

Сегодняшнюю ночь он проведёт с девушкой. И никаких отговорок.

~oOo~

 

Ближе к закату все подтянулись в таверну. Максвелл пришёл последним. Он согнал Быка, который сидел рядом с Дорианом, с места и плюхнулся на скамью. К нему тут же подвинули большую кружку эля. Сначала выпили за найденную пещеру Соласан, потом за успех предстоящего бала, очередные закрытые завесы, за то, чтобы нашлись, наконец, Серые Стражи… В общем-то, их тосты не отличались разнообразием. Напряжение сегодняшнего дня потихоньку начало покидать Максвелла, он широко улыбался и вливал в себя кружку за кружкой.

– Такими темпами, милорд, мне придётся нести вас до спальни на руках, – прошептал Дориан ему на ухо.

Максвелл ухмыльнулся и отрицательно покачал головой.

– Не придётся, – возвестил он громким шёпотом. – Я сегодня вообще не намерен ночевать в собственной спальне.

– А в чьей же спальне вы намерены ночевать? – Дориан улыбнулся одним уголком губ, Максвелл заворожённо уставился на его рот, но через мгновение сильно тряхнул головой, отгоняя морок.

– Не знаю, – честно ответил он. – Может быть, в её, – он ткнул пальцем в сторону барной стойки, где стояли три симпатичные девицы с распущенными волосами и выразительными декольте. В доказательство своих слов Максвелл встал и, слегка покачиваясь, двинулся в их сторону.

– О, – только и смог сказать Дориан. За столом установилась мёртвая тишина, но Максвелл этого уже не заметил.

 

~oOo~

 

– С вашего позволения, – сказал Дориан, как только Инквизитор поднялся по лестнице, обнимая одну из девиц за талию, – я вас покину.

Он очень старался, чтобы боль и обида не отразились на его лице, и, кажется, у него это получилось.

– Эй, я думала, они встречались! – донесся до него звонкий голос Сэры.

Дориан устало потёр лоб рукой. Кажется, все думали, что они встречались, и, чего греха таить, сам Дориан тоже на это надеялся. Он был достаточно терпелив, чтобы дождаться, когда же Максвелл осознает природу своих чувств, но, видимо, он слишком многого хотел от девятнадцатилетнего парня. Дориану – двадцать пять, но временами он чувствовал себя рядом с Максвеллом умудрённым жизнью старцем. Максвелл походил на щенка – такой же игривый, непосредственный. Глупый, отважный, безрассудный, внимательный, заботливый. И, как казалось Дориану, влюблённый. Максвелл был контактным человеком. Он любил обниматься и выражать дружескую поддержку долгими касаниями к плечу или рукам. Не его вина, что Дориан питал надежду. Всё это – одно колоссальное заблуждение.

Дориан вышел на улицу, вдохнул полной грудью холодный ночной воздух и пошёл к лестнице, ведущей на крепостные стены. Сзади раздался топот, и Дориан против воли улыбнулся. Конечно, Бык не мог оставить его одного упиваться собственной глупостью и обидами.

– Мне нужно побыть одному, – предпринял он попытку отвязаться от друга.

– Нет, – категорично заявил Бык. – Что тебе нужно, так это хорошо напиться в моей компании. И не той бурды, что подают в таверне под видом виски.

В общем, это было хорошим предложением. Они поднялись вверх по лестнице, сели на парапет и свесили ноги над пропастью. Бык достал фляжку и протянул её Дориану, подождал, пока он сделает глоток.

– Так что у вас произошло? – спросил Бык, отбирая флягу, чтобы выпить самому.

– Думаю, я неверно истолковал действия Инквизитора. Его поведение, гм… ввело меня в заблуждение.

– То есть, вы не встречались?

Дориан задумался. Бык снова протянул ему флягу, и он выпил.

– Мы ни разу не целовались, это точно, – ответил, наконец, Дориан. Его язык слегка заплетался, самую малость, никто бы даже не заметил. Но Бык пил с ним слишком часто и успел изучить все реакции.

– Это всё странно, – заключил Бык. – Не поддаётся логике.

– Инквизитор сам по себе у нас нелогичный.

Дориан покачал флягой из стороны в сторону и сделал ещё один глоток. Он зябко повёл плечами, и Бык накрыл его плечи своей рукой, приобнимая и согревая.

– Ты же знаешь, что моя спальня всегда открыта для тебя? – пророкотал он, и довольно ухмыльнулся, когда Дориан предсказуемо закатил глаза. – Шутка! – добавил он. – Но открыта!

С обоюдного молчаливого согласия они больше не вспоминали Инквизитора. Дориан всё-таки умудрился напиться в хлам, для чего ему понадобилось выхлебать всю фляжку кунарийского пойла. Он уронил голову Быку на грудь и долго слушал байки о шпионской жизни. В какой-то момент Дориан заметил, что небо начало светлеть, а из-за гор показались первые лучи восходящего солнца. Они что, просидели тут всю ночь? А потом Дориан заснул.

 

~oOo~

 

Максвелл проснулся в собственной спальне, бодро соскочил с кровати, сделал пару упражнений, чтобы разогреть мышцы, потом подошёл к зеркалу. Ну что сказать – не мешало бы побриться. Максвелл потыкал пальцами в засосы на шее, поставленные резвой девицей, и недовольно сморщился. Не надо было позволять к себе присасываться, но он был слишком пьян, чтобы её отталкивать. Зато получил разрядку, и обнажённый Дориан больше не маячил перед его глазами. Кстати, о Дориане… Надо распорядиться, чтобы ему отнесли завтрак в комнату, потому что сам он после попойки никогда не вылезал из постели раньше полудня. Максвелл частенько над ним посмеивался, утверждая, что всё утро Дориан тратит на то, чтобы идеально уложить свои усы. Сам Максвелл вставал рано, похмелье его не мучило, а сегодня вообще чувствовал себя бодрячком. Он быстро оделся, сбежал вниз по лестнице, прошёл через главный зал и сразу направился к кухне, откуда уже доносились запахи испечённых оладий. Как только Инквизитор появился на пороге, главный повар – грузный ферелденец с чисто выбритым лицом и доброй улыбкой – тут же отошёл от большой плиты, чтобы лично собрать ему поднос с едой.

– Господин Дориан будет завтракать один или вы составите ему компанию? – услужливо спросил он, накладывая на блюдо пышные оладьи.

Вот что Максвеллу нравилось в главном поваре – тот знал привычки почти всех обитателей Скайхолда.

– Составлю компанию, – немного подумав, ответил Максвелл. – В столовой на меня не накрывайте. И положите, пожалуйста, виноград.

Так и быть, Максвелл проснулся сегодня в хорошем настроении и готов собственноручно почистить Дориану этот треклятый виноград. Он кивнул повару в знак благодарности и вышел.

Покои Дориана стояли пустыми. Максвелл даже не поверил сначала, обыскал всё, вышел на балкон, под кровать залез, чтобы убедиться – пусто. Постель заправлена, словно на ней никто не ночевал. Максвелл подошёл к шкафу, раскрыл створки и обнаружил, что одежды, в которой Дориан был вечером, тоже нет. Маловероятно, что он рано проснулся, отдал одежду служанке, чтобы отнесла в прачечную, а сам ушёл. К тому же, в библиотеке его тоже не было. Максвелл заглянул туда, проходя мимо. В пору начинать розыскные мероприятия. Максвелл решил начать с Варрика – тот обычно знал всё и про всех.

– Понятия не имею, – честно ответил Варрик. – Напился где-нибудь после того, что ты натворил.

– Что я натворил? – удивился Максвелл.

– Если ты сам не понимаешь, я тебе объяснять не буду. Хватит уже. Наобъяснялся.

Варрик демонстративно от него отвернулся и с интересом уставился на мозаику на стене. Максвелл пожал плечами и решил спросить Жозефину.

– Вы уже выучили правила? – поинтересовалась она, только завидев дверях Максвелла. Он сделал вид, что не расслышал.

– Вы не видели Дориана?

– В последний раз я его видела вчера вечером, он ушел следом за вами, милорд.

– Куда ушел?

– Из таверны, – озвучила Жозефина очевидную вещь. – Я бы вам посоветовала обратиться к Быку. Он пошёл за ним.

Максвелл мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. Как он сразу не догадался? Конечно, Бык! Лучший друг Дориана (после Инквизитора, конечно), подбивающий к нему клинья с того момента, как в первый раз увидел его в бою. Быка легко было понять, в бою Дориан был прекрасен (не то чтобы он не был прекрасен в любое другое время). Он в совершенстве владел искусством колдовать. Его движения были скупыми, плавными, выверенными, он обрушивал огненный дождь или вытягивал жизнь, и всё это с неизменной сардонической ухмылкой на лице. Первое время Максвелл не мог отвести от него взгляда, но пара-другая нанесённых противником травм быстро отучила его отвлекаться.

– Спасибо, – сдержанно поблагодарил Максвелл Жозефину и пошёл на тренировочную площадку, где, по его расчётам, Бык сейчас развлекался с новым мечом.

Громкие крики Быка он услышал ещё на лестнице.

– Ещё! Сильней! Ты бьёшь, как девчонка!

Максвелл улыбнулся. Всё понятно – Крэму опять досталась отработка ударов на шефе. Максвелл подошёл к ограждению и махнул рукой, привлекая к себе внимание кунари. Крэм отступил на шаг, давая Быку время на беседу с Инквизитором. Бык выпрямился, утёр со лба пот и приветливо кивнул.

– Где Дориан? – спросил Максвелл.

– У меня. – Бык махнул рукой в сторону той части крепости, где находилась его комната. – Надеюсь, ты прихватил ему что-нибудь от похмелья. Оно будет жестоким.

Максвелл покаянно развёл руками – не подумал.

– Тогда возьмёшь у меня в шкафу – склянка с синей жидкостью. Пахнет отвратно, но на ноги поднимает быстро. Семь капель на стакан воды. Должно хватить.

Сказав всё это, Бык вернулся к прерванному занятию. Крэм кинулся на него с утроенной энергией, яростно нанося удары кулаками по могучему торсу. Максвелл мысленно поблагодарил Быка за заботу и пошёл в его комнату.

Дориан действительно находился там – спал поперёк кровати, укрытый тёплым одеялом. Максвелл нахмурился. Признаться, видеть Дориана в чужой постели оказалось неприятно. И он подумает о природе столь нелепого укола ревности потом, когда будет время. Завтра или, может быть, никогда. Максвелл бесшумно подошёл к постели и заглянул под одеяло – слава Создателю, Дориан был полностью одет. В ином случае Максвелл бы не дал за жизнь Быка и жалкого медяка. Во сне Дориан улыбался, наверное, снилось что-то хорошее. Максвелл полюбовался им недолго, а потом пошёл за склянкой, про которую рассказывал Бык. Он быстро накапал лечебного зелья в стакан с водой, вернулся обратно к кровати со стаканом в руке, и потрепал Дориана по плечу.

– Вставай, соня, – сказал он тепло и осторожно сел на край кровати.

Дориан открыл глаза. Он выглядел помятым и растрёпанным, совершенно очаровательным, на взгляд Максвелла. Дориан потянулся к нему рукой и переплёл их пальцы. Максвелл несильно их сжал в жесте поддержки.

– Аматус… – Голос Дориан звучал сипло, словно он надорвал связки. – Ты принёс мне завтрак?

– Как бы не так, – ухмыльнулся Максвелл, помогая ему приподняться и протягивая стакан со спасительной настойкой. – Что ты делаешь в спальне Быка, хотелось бы мне знать? Давай, вставай и вернёмся в твои покои. Я приказал принести завтрак туда. Оладьи, конечно, остыли, но есть ещё виноград, фруктовое желе и сыр.

Дориан замер со стаканом у самого рта, немного потерянно огляделся по сторонам, потом закрыл глаза и выпил воду залпом.

– Значит, не сон, – пробормотал он себе под нос. Потом молча встал, поставил стакан на подоконник, пальцами попытался поправить волосы – получилось не очень.

– Я позавтракаю вместе со всеми, Максвелл. Только приведу себя в порядок. Спасибо, что разбудил.

И вышел из комнаты.

Максвелл аж опешил на мгновение. Это что сейчас было? Когда это Дориан уходил, не дождавшись Максвелла? Или Максвелл – Дориана. И то, и то случалось одинаково часто. Когда это он отказывался позавтракать наедине с Инквизитором? Впрочем, может, Дориану просто захотелось позавтракать в компании побольше. Максвелл вскочил с кровати и в два шага нагнал упрямого тевинтерца.

– Со всеми, так со всеми, – согласился он, приравниваясь к быстрому шагу Дориана. Тревожные колокольчики, зазвеневшие было в его голове, быстро замолкли.

За завтраком Инквизитор объявил, кто едет с ним в Халамширалл.

– Остальные могут ненадолго расслабиться и отдохнуть. Книжки почитать в своё удовольствие, – он подмигнул сидящему рядом Дориану. Выражение лица у того было нечитаемым. Странно, обычно Максвелл сразу мог распознать, что у него на уме.

– Разрешите уточнить, Инквизитор. – Дориан сосредоточенно очищал персик и не смотрел на Максвелла. И тон у него был какой-то… казённый. – Правильно ли я понял, что не вхожу в список тех, кого вы берёте в Халамширалл?

– Я так и сказал, – согласился Максвелл. И вдруг спохватился, что Дориану это не понравилось, и что он, может, мечтал об этом бале, а Инквизитор так легко вычеркнул его из списка ради какого-то мифического «дружить чуть менее плотно». – Ты против? – спросил он нерешительно.

– Ну что вы, Инквизитор, как я могу быть против ваших приказов?

– Ну чего ты так официально-то! – Максвелл повертел головой, ища поддержки. Но все либо были увлечены завтраком, либо усиленно делали вид, что увлечены.

– Извини, – Дориан ему улыбнулся тепло и ласково, и к Масквеллу в один момент вернулось хорошее настроение. – В библиотеке действительно появилось много новых книг.

Ещё бы. Максвелл лично скупал подряд все книги, какие видел, а иногда, если цена была слишком высокой, не чурался и выкрасть. Вор из него был отменный, и хорошо, что маменька об этом не знала, грохнулась бы в обморок.

После завтрака Максвелл забрал книгу правил из кузницы, поплёлся в библиотеку, сел на своё место напротив Дориана и открыл первую страницу. Инквизитор честно пытался постичь премудрости Игры, но не видел в ней смысла. Через час он тяжело вздохнул и с таким грохотом опустил фолиант на резной деревянный столик, что чернильница с пером и сиротливо лежащее яблоко подскочили вверх на два дюйма.

Дориан никак не отреагировал на его страдания, продолжал водить пальцами по строчкам и что-то бормотать себе под нос.

Максвелл ещё раз тяжело вздохнул.

Никакого внимания.

Максвелл встал со стула, подошёл к Дориану и стал разглядывать, что же он там делает. Он не понимал ни строчки из той книги, что читал тевинтерец. Кажется, написано на кунлате, причём устаревшем, и Дориан пытался её перевести. Максвелл навис над ним, почти касаясь губами волос на голове Дориана. Они были мягкими и пахли апельсинами. Максвелл с шумом втянул в себя воздух, впитывая запах. Ждал, пока у Дориана кончится терпение.

– Я слушаю. – Дориан, наконец, отложил книгу и обратил внимание на Инквизитора.

– Я ничего не понимаю, – пожаловался Максвелл. – Помоги.

Он с отвращением постучал пальцем по фолианту.

– Тебе лучше обратиться за помощью к мадам ля Фер, – покачал головой Дориан. – Она владеет искусством Игры в совершенстве. Или к Жозефине. На крайний случай, к Лелиане.

– То есть ты отказываешься мне помочь? – поразился Максвелл.

– Я предлагаю тебе воспользоваться помощью людей, более осведомлённых в искусстве Игры, нежели я.

– Да не хочу я пользоваться их помощью! – вспылил Максвелл. – Сам разберусь.

Он схватил фолиант со стола и быстрым шагом направился в собственные покои.

Дориан выдохнул. Максвелл был слишком молод, а на него уже свалилось бремя по спасению мира. Он был избалованным мальчиком, которому пришлось повзрослеть слишком рано. И Дориану, вместо того, чтобы сидеть тут и лелеять свою обиду, стоило бы догнать Инквизитора и предложить свою помощь. Максвелл не виноват, что Дориан влюбился, что видел за его действиями чувство, которого не было. Максвелл не виноват, что Дориан всё неправильно понял. Возможно, следовало разъяснить мальчику, чего он от него ждал, но он не сделал этого с самого начала, не будет делать и сейчас. Дориан отложил в сторону книгу, которую переводил, поднялся с кресла и направился в покои Инквизитора. Обычно он входил туда без стука, Максвелл чуть ли не жить ему разрешил в своих апартаментах, но сейчас Дориан решил постучать. Дождавшись приглашения, он вошёл.

– Ты чего стучишься? – пробурчал Максвелл. Он сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги и с таким зверским видом пялился в фолиант, словно мечтал его испепелить одной только силой мысли.

Дориан не стал отвечать на вопрос. Вместо этого он придвинул одно из кресел к письменному столу.

– Садись. Я тебе помогу, – пригласил он Инквизитора, указывая на стул, стоящий рядом.

– Сам справлюсь, – огрызнулся Максвелл. Всё ещё обижался.

Дориан только склонил голову в ожидании. Инквизитор не умел долго дуться, особенно на Дориана. Ещё один маленький аргумент в пользу того, почему Дориан думал, что он для него особенный. Вскоре Максвелл действительно встал с кровати и подошёл к столу.

– А с танцами ты мне тоже поможешь? Не отправишь к Жозефине или там, не знаю, к Соласу?

Дориан рассмеялся. Более нелепого учителя танцев, чем Солас, трудно было представить.

– И с танцами тоже помогу, – согласился Дориан. – Садись.

К сожалению, тонкости Игры никак не могли осесть в голове у Максвелла. Он до вечера проторчал в своих покоях с Дорианом, изучая страницу за страницей. Прервались только на обед, который главный повар занёс лично, и на Жозефину, которая зашла узнать, как продвигается обучение Максвелла.

– Я очень на вас надеюсь, Дориан, – сказала Жозефина, покидая спальню. Максвелл фыркнул. На него, судя по всему, в этом деле никто не ставил. Жозефина лукаво усмехнулась. – Завтра уроки танцев, милорд. Кто будет Вашим партнёром?

– Он, – Максвелл быстро ткнул пальцем в сидящего рядом Дориана. Испугался, что иначе Жозефина подсунет ему кого-нибудь страшного – мадам ля Фер, например. С неё станется.

– Хорошо, – согласилась Жозефина. – А теперь разрешите вас покинуть. Милорд. Дориан. – Жозефина склонила голову в знак почтения и скрылась за дверью.

– Вернёмся к Игре, Максвелл, – Дориан указал пальцем на очередное положение, которое предстояло выучить.

Максвелл покорно прочитал его вслух, рассказал своими словами, привёл пару примеров, ответил на каверзные вопросы, которые ему задал Дориан.

Что ж. Это было удовлетворительно. Можно переходить к следующему положению. Дориан почувствовал, как Максвелл запустил руку в его волосы и стал пропускать пряди между пальцев. Он действительно не понимал, что делает, и теперь, зная это, Дориан старался не отвлекаться на странные нежные жесты привязанности.

– Ты пахнешь апельсинами, – неожиданно сказал Максвелл. Он поднёс пальцы к носу и понюхал их, а потом снова вернул к волосам Дориана.

– Ты уже говорил. Это антиванские духи. Пожалуйста, не отвлекайся.

– Мне нравится. – Максвелл неожиданно прижался носом к его волосам. Дориан замер. Он всегда гордился своей выдержкой, но сейчас она дала явную трещину. «Пожалуйста, прекрати», – взмолился про себя Дориан, вслух же только попросил Инквизитора вернуть своё внимание обратно к процессу обучения.

– Зануда, – ласково прошептал Максвелл ему в волосы, но отстранился. – Останешься сегодня у меня?

– Нет, – Дориан отрицательно покачал головой. – У меня планы.

Максвелл сломал перо, которым подчёркивал в фолианте важные места, и отшвырнул его в сторону.

– Какие?

– У нас у всех есть личная жизнь, правда? – Дориан мимолётно коснулся рукой его щеки, не смог удержаться. – Продолжим завтра, хорошо? Давай спустимся к ужину, наверняка нас уже ждут.

После ужина Дориан отправился сыграть партию в «королевы» с Калленом, Максвелла снова отвлекла Жозефина, решившая выяснить, что он успел усвоить за сегодня, а заодно погнала его на примерку парадного мундира Инквизиции. Всё это заняло необоснованно много времени, и Максвелл был рад, когда смог, наконец-то, вернуться в свои покои и свалиться на роскошную инквизиторскую постель. Он думал, что заснёт сразу, но сон не шёл. Вместо этого Максвелл стал думать, что же это за личная жизнь у Дориана, о которой он ничего не знает, потом стал представлять себе эту личную жизнь Дориана в красках, благо, на воображение Максвелл никогда не жаловался. От представших перед глазами картин хотелось отмахнуться, никто не казался ему достойным Дориана. Даже Бык. В воображении Максвелла на Быка, который посмел целовать Дориана, напал дракон и утащил к себе в пещеру. Почти сразу дракон вернулся за Дорианом, но рядом с тевинтерцем плечом к плечу стоял Максвелл, который в честном сражении победил дракона и получил заслуженный поцелуй – сладкий и страстный, долгий, чарующий, до учащенного сердцебиения и порхающих бабочек в животе.

Максвелл проснулся и долго лежал с открытыми глазами, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует по поводу собственного сна. Он поворочался в постели ещё немного, потом встал, зажёг свечу, оделся и вышел из покоев. Освещая себе дорогу, он пробрался до комнаты Дориана. Тот никогда не запирал дверь. Крадучись, Максвелл подошёл к его кровати, чтобы убедиться, что вот он, спит, и никакая личная жизнь не маячит рядом. Разве что Дориану не понадобилось для неё много времени, и он вернулся. Максвелл убрал с его лба налипшую прядь, ещё немного постоял и вернулся к себе. Избавившись от тревожащих мыслей, он спокойно уснул и проспал до утра.

 

~oOo~

 

Максвелл никогда не любил танцы: с тех самых пор, как ему исполнилось четыре года, и маменька наняла ему первого учителя. Максвелл не видел смысла в том, чтобы тратить на танцы своё время. Куда интересней и полезней лазать по деревьям, кормить лошадей, кидать камешки в реку и гонять кур по двору. Маленький Максвелл не уставал придумывать отговорки, почему он в этот раз не может прийти на урок. Юный Максвелл в пору становления мужчиной просто игнорировал эти занятия, огрызался на родителей и попросту сбегал. Ввиду его неподобающего поведения в юности расплата настигла Максвелла сейчас. Жозефина не принимала никаких отговорок и сбежать от нее в собственной крепости тоже не удавалось.

Дориан поджидал Максвелла возле дверей в ставку командования.

– Пора, – кивнул он коротко и направился в бальную залу.

Максвелл понуро поплёлся следом.

В зале их уже ждала пара эльфов, сносно играющих на лютне.

– Тебе придётся танцевать в основном с дамами, – сказал Дориан, – поэтому обними меня выше талии, но ниже лопаток.

– Только с дамами, – подчеркнул Максвелл. – Я не буду танцевать с мужчинами.

– Теперь слушай ритм. Не мелодию. Ты должен попадать в такт. Ты должен вести. Наступать. Ты – завоеватель. Ты должен двигаться так, чтобы даме только и оставалось, что подчиняться твоим движениям.

– Звучит как-то странно. – Максвелл честно пытался вести – получалось хреново. За четыре шага он четыре раза наступил Дориану на носки. Каждый раз извинялся, только толку с его извинений…

– Представь на моём месте кого-нибудь другого. Красивую девушку. Может быть, девушку, в которую ты был влюблён. Девушку, которую ты всё ещё не можешь забыть. Танцуй с ней, Максвелл.

В юности он был влюблён в дочь кузнеца: в её светлые волосы, бледную кожу, пухлые губы и карие глаза. В её нежные груди, тонкую талию, звонкий смех и чарующий голос. Максвелл пытался представить себе Лизу и не смог. Кажется, её светлый образ был затёрт в памяти другими, более важными. Зачем кого-то представлять, если он танцует с Дорианом. Мелодия лилась красивая, грустная, дерзкая, нежная. Максвелл кружил по залу, крепко прижимая к себе Дориана, ощущая себя с ним, как одно целое. Он чувствовал этот танец душой и телом, всем сердцем. Глаза Дориана сверкали, как горные озёра – серебристые, чистые, завораживающие. Мелодия тянулась вверх, к солнцу, звенела высокими нотами, Максвелл прижал Дориана ближе к себе, склонился с ним к самому полу, вгляделся в его глаза. В них плескалась буря – чёрная, неподавляемая. Мелодия оборвалась на пике, Максвелл замер с Дорианом в объятиях – слишком красивым, чтобы быть обычным человеком. Слишком близким, чтобы не поцеловать…

– Ты прирождённый танцор, – усмехнулся Дориан, выбираясь из его объятий. – Мне кажется, мои услуги в качестве партнёра тебе больше не нужны.

Волшебство спало, и Максвелл разочарованно выпрямился. Они остановились прямо у окна, и Дориан прислонился плечом к стеклу, разглядывая двор. Максвелл тоже выглянул во двор, ничего интересного там не увидел: Каллен заканчивал муштровать солдат Инквизиции, Варрик пересекал двор в направлении таверны, но остановился, чтобы перекинуться парой слов с разведчицей Хардинг. Максвелл дотронулся до плеча Дориана, чтобы переключить внимание на себя.

– Я так хорошо танцую, что ты даже не будешь ругать меня своим излюбленным тевинтерским словечком?

Дориан даже не оглянулся.

– Скажем так, я применял к тебе это слово ошибочно. Оно тебе не подходит.

Максвеллу казалось, что он всё время что-то упускает, вот только знать бы ещё – что.

 

~oOo~

 

Инквизитор никогда бы не подумал, что на императорском балу будет так интересно: расследования, приключения, хорошая драка – что ещё нужно для полного счастья? Разве что Дориана в конечном счёте не хватало, да и то Инквизитор вспомнил о нём, только когда вышел на балкон подышать в одиночестве. Успел вдохнуть два раза да сплюнуть на растущие внизу розы, как его уединение нарушила Сэра.

– Весёлая была вечеринка! – воскликнула она, присоединяясь к Инквизитору и следуя его примеру. Тоже поплевала на цветы. – Веселья прямо полные штаны.

– Ага, – согласился Максвелл.

– И твоего усатого тут нет – сплошная красота.

Сэра не любила магов в целом, и Дориана в частности, и никогда этого не скрывала.

– Он не мой, – поправил её Максвелл.

– Конечно, не твой, – хмыкнула Сэра и хитро прищурилась. – Да после того, как ты на глазах у всей таверны ушёл чпокаться с той девкой, даже дураку стало ясно, что не твой. Ты бы видел его рожу! – Сэра захихикала. – Умела бы рисовать – нарисовала бы, а так только в голове картинку держу – здорово поднимает настроение. Его так, наверное, в жизни никто не унижал, на глазах у всего скайхолдского сброда!

У Максвелла в груди начало разрастаться какое-то иррациональное чувство ужаса. Он крепче вцепился в перила, чтобы не выдать при Сэре своего волнения.

– Я его не унижал, – проскрежетал зубами Максвелл.

– Так ты даже сам не понял, как это выглядело, да? – Теперь Сэра хохотала громко, во весь голос, присев и стукая себя по коленям ладонями. – Инквизитор, ты вроде умный-умный, а иногда такой дурак! Он же влюблён в тебя до беспамятства, а ты на нём ранку делаешь, солью посыпаешь, и расковыриваешь ещё потом время от времени. Сюда вон не взял, когда каждый знает, как он любит такие сборища. А ведь мы все были уверены, что ты в него влюблён!

– Кто все?

– Да все!

Максвелл перегнулся через перила, делая вид, что любуется розовыми кустами и парковыми дорожками, лишь бы не выдать своего истинного состояния словоохотливой эльфийке. Ни к чему ей знать, какая буря поднимается сейчас в душе, как нестерпимо ему хочется оказаться в Скайхолде. Как нужно ему убедиться, что с Дорианом всё в порядке.

Наверное, Сэра и дальше могла бы распространяться насчёт эмоциональной незрелости Максвелла, наплевав, как всегда, на субординацию, но на балкон вошла Жозефина и напомнила Инквизитору о необходимости обращения к орлейскому двору. Максвелл даже обрадовался этой передышке, потому что мысли в голове кружились самые неприятные.

Он не унижал Дориана. Он никогда бы не причинил ему боль. Он был готов умереть за него. Реально, готов. И что это тогда такое? Создатель милосердный, что это такое? Что за странное страшное чувство, которому он не хочет давать названия, которого он боится, от которого бежит так, что забывает, как много Дориан значит в его жизни?

Максвелл запутался. Ему нужен был совет кого-то более опытного и мудрого, чем он, кого-то, кто своим спокойствием и невозмутимостью, справедливыми решениями и верной оценкой действий внушал Инквизитору безмерное уважение. Максвелл обратился к командору. Они возвращались в Скайхолд, и Инквизитор намеренно замедлил лошадь, чтобы поравняться с Калленом. Обычно командор ехал в арьергарде, а Инквизитор возглавлял отряд, но в этот раз он ненадолго решил присоединиться к Каллену. Дорога пролегала через горы, Кассандра уверенно вела процессию по тропе вперёд, и Максвелл со спокойной душой решил заняться личными проблемами.

– Командор, – начал он, как только они обменялись приветственными кивками. – Я не знаю, любили ли вы… И вы не обязаны отвечать на этот вопрос. Но как узнать, что это действительно любовь?

Сказал и тут же понял, как запутанно прозвучал его вопрос. Каллен нагнулся и что-то прошептал своей лошади, она тут же встала, как вкопанная, и Максвеллу тоже пришлось остановиться. Каллен не стал выяснять подробностей, как это сделали бы Варрик, или Бык, или даже Блэкволл, да практически любой из друзей Максвелла. Он задал встречный вопрос.

– Вы можете представить, милорд, что его нет? Просто нет?

– А где он?

Мда-а-а… Этот вопрос ещё глупее предыдущего.

– Просто нет. Вы проснулись утром, а его нет. И никогда больше не будет.

Максвелл честно пытался представить, что Дориана больше нет, но воображение наотрез отказывалось работать в эту сторону.

– Глупость какая-то, – Максвелл передёрнул плечами. – Я совсем не об этом спрашивал. Он есть.

– Ей было четырнадцать, – невпопад ответил Каллен. – Сначала я просто выделял её среди других магов Круга, но с каждым днём она нравилась мне всё больше. Пять лет мы переглядывались и улыбались, и едва касались друг друга кончиками пальцев. Случайные прикосновения. Чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Я хотел предложить ей бежать, уничтожить её филактерию, но ждал, когда же она повзрослеет. Ей было девятнадцать, когда она ушла с Серым Стражем, а я так и не сказал, что люблю её. Ей было двадцать, когда она погибла. Я просыпаюсь утром и первое, о чём думаю – её нет. – Каллен чуть заметно улыбнулся. Улыбка была грустной, какой-то болезненной, от неё становилось неловко и хотелось отвернуться.

Они синхронно двинулись вперёд, не слишком быстро, чтобы не упасть ненароком в пропасть, но и не слишком медленно – им предстояло нагнать отряд.

– Вам девятнадцать, милорд, – чуть погодя сказал Каллен. – Вы молоды и полны амбиций, и вам кажется, что всё ещё впереди. Я старше вас, я совершил много ошибок и редко следовал чужим советам. Но одно я усвоил точно – «впереди» может и не быть.

 

~oOo~

 

Кассандра остановила отряд в дне пути от Скайхолда. Они расположились на постоялом дворе, и Максвелл пошёл узнавать у хозяина, есть ли у него лошади, которые не свалятся замертво, если Инквизитор надумает ехать дальше. У хозяина была одна такая лошадь, и он заломил за неё непомерно высокую цену. Максвелл не стал торговаться, заплатил полную стоимость, предупредил Кассандру и Жозефину, что в отдыхе не нуждается и выезжает прямо сейчас.

– Это опасно, милорд! – всплеснула руками Жозефина. – К тому же нас ждут только завтра вечером! Вода в купальнях не нагрета, обед не готов и наверняка ваши покои недостаточно хорошо проветрены!

– Всё будет хорошо, Жози.

Максвелл верил в это всей душой.

 

~oOo~

 

В Скайхолд он прибыл глубокой ночью, долго пришлось объяснять часовым, что это действительно он, прежде чем опустили мост. Максвелл спешился, отдал поводья подбежавшему сонному мальчику-конюшему и сразу пошёл в покои Дориана. Пока шёл через скудно освещённые коридоры, всё пытался придумать, что же он скажет – ничего в голову не приходило. Может, просто придёт и ляжет рядом, и даже заснёт, как делал это раньше, а утром всё само собой образуется. Утром голова всегда ясная, мысли чёткие – утром разговаривать проще всего.

Максвелл подошёл к его покоям, толкнул тяжёлую дверь – снова не заперто. Или беспечность, или самоуверенность, кто его знает. Спальню заливал лунный свет, падающий из распахнутого окна, Максвелл невольно поёжился. По комнате гулял ветер, трепал занавески и они хлопали, как гигантские крылья птицы. Дориан спал на животе, положив руки под голову, одеяло укрывало его до плеч. Максвелл сел на постель как есть – в грязной одежде и пропахший потом, руку протёр носовым платком, прежде чем подушечками пальцев провести по щеке Дориана. Потом нагнулся и коснулся губами его виска.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты разве не должен был приехать завтра утром? – сказал Дориан, не открывая глаз. Максвелл отпрянул от неожиданности, но быстро пришёл в себя, хотя сердце стало колотиться слишком быстро. Голос Дориана со сна был охрипшим, таким же голосом он звал его в купальнях, приглашал присоединиться к нему, когда Максвелл позорно бежал. Воспоминания одновременно приятные и стыдные.

– Должен был.

Дориан перевернулся на спину и сел, прислонившись к спинке кровати. Теперь одеяло укрывало только его бёдра. Лунный свет серебрил его смуглую кожу, и сейчас он казался Максвеллу призрачным существом, вышедшим из Тени. Максвелл накрыл его руку своей и переплёл пальцы. Его это успокаивало.

– Что-то случилось? Ты не выглядишь обеспокоенным.

– Я соскучился.

– Что ж, я тоже. – Дориан одной рукой поправил одеяло на ногах, потом повернулся к Максвеллу лицом. – Я так понимаю, переговоры в Халамширалле прошли успешно?

– Вполне, – кивнул Максвелл.

Он не знал, что ещё сказать, благо, Дориану это чувство неловкого молчания было незнакомо.

– Расскажешь мне всё завтра, если захочешь. А теперь давай спать.

– Я с тобой?

Кажется, этот вопрос рассердил Дориана. Он аккуратно вынул свою руку из его ладони.

– Хватит вести себя, как ребёнок, Максвелл. Ты с дороги, от тебя воняет, ты пачкаешь мои простыни ферелденской грязью. Поэтому нет. Ты – не со мной. И даже когда выльешь на себя три ведра горячей воды и флакон духов Жозефины, ты – не со мной.

– Это грубо.

А ещё больно, и неприятно колет под ложечкой, и начинает казаться, что он опоздал.

– Я грублю в исключительных случаях. Например, когда молодые инквизиторы навязывают мне своё общество.

Максвелл решительно не был настроен принимать такой ответ.

– А это ещё грубее. Давай мы сейчас поспим, а поговорим утром?

Дориан сжал переносицу двумя пальцами – плохой признак. Он явно пытался держать себя в руках, чтобы не сорваться.

– Видимо, мне всё придётся объяснять тебе на пальцах. Ты возвращаешься посреди ночи, на день раньше, чем все остальные. Ты идёшь сразу ко мне – я могу судить об этом по твоей одежде и лошадиной вони. Так что нет. Мы не будем говорить завтра утром. Мы будем говорить сейчас, либо ты идёшь к себе, и мы больше никогда не вспоминаем эту ситуацию.

– Ладно, – Максвелл поёрзал на постели, устраиваясь поудобней. – Сейчас так сейчас. Хотя я бы предпочёл утром, – предпринял он последнюю попытку перенести разговор.

– Милорд! – в голосе Дориана зазвучали стальные нотки.

– Мне девятнадцать, – начал Максвелл издалека. Дориан заинтересованно на него глянул. – Тебе двадцать пять. Шесть лет разницы. Это очень много.

– Спасибо. Прозвучало так, словно я – глубокий старик. Позвольте напомнить вам, Инквизитор, что с Блэкволлом у вас тридцать лет разницы, с Быком – восемнадцать.

– Я не об этом, – отмахнулся Максвелл. – Тебе двадцать пять, ты ушёл из дома, потому что чётко знал, кто ты такой, и не соглашался быть кем-то другим. Я ушёл из дома, потому что меня позвал долг – бежать и спасать, и снова бежать и спасать, и так каждый день без остановки. Во мне нет мудрости, слишком мало ума, отсутствует опыт и я никогда никого не любил.

– Слишком сумбурно, милорд. Ближе к делу. Та юная девушка, которую вы увели, держа за талию и шепча на ушко милые глупости, вскружила вам голову?

Судя по тому, как начало гореть его лицо, Максвелл понял, что отчаянно покраснел. Хорошо, что в лунном свете этого не видно.

– Это было ошибкой, и я прошу у тебя прощения.

Максвелл снова взял его руку в свою, на этот раз Дориан её не убрал.

– Ты не должен этого делать. Мы не в тех отношениях, чтобы ты за это извинялся.

– Я хочу быть в тех.

Тишина, повисшая в комнате, была настолько тревожной и плотной, что Максвелл мог осязать её всей кожей.

Дориан снова сжал переносицу.

– Я не понимаю, – признался он наконец. – Чего ты хочешь?

– Быть с тобой.

– С чего такие перемены?

– Все говорят, что я в тебя влюблён.

– И?

– И они правы.

Быть может, это было не самое красивое признание в любви, но самое искреннее. Максвелл ждал решения с замиранием сердца, не замечая, как сильно сжимает пальцы Дориана. Ему было страшно и не хватало воздуха.

– Ты сведёшь меня с ума, – прошептал Дориан.

– … аматус.

– Что?

– «Ты сведёшь меня с ума, аматус». Обычно ты добавляешь своё ругательство. Я к нему привык. Оно означает, что у нас всё хорошо. У нас всё хорошо? Ты не ответил. И я вроде как начинаю нервничать. Ладно, я сильно нервничаю, ты можешь убедиться в этом по количеству несуразностей, которые я несу. Так как?

Он всматривался в Дориана, пытаясь прочесть ответ по глазам. Было слишком темно, и Дориан не улыбался, а Максвелл боялся вздохнуть.

– От тебя несёт лошадиным потом, – сказал Дориан.

И поцеловал.

Выдыхай, Максвелл. Дыши.


End file.
